


I'm Going Under

by crystalredlove



Series: So Kiss Me (ChanHan/BangHan/Bang Chan x Jisung one shots) [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bang Chan Is In Love, Bang Chan is Whipped, Drowning, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I promise it's good, I swear, Jisung is in love, Light Angst, M/M, Near Death Experiences, They're In Love Your Honor, all the feels, good bois, just take a look, no one dies, title inspired by Evanescence lol stream Going Under
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalredlove/pseuds/crystalredlove
Summary: Bang Chan and Jisung do to the beach, and things don't go as planned
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Series: So Kiss Me (ChanHan/BangHan/Bang Chan x Jisung one shots) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980230
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	I'm Going Under

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey it's ya [insert incoherent noise that loosely sounds like "I dunno"] back with another one, that was requested a good while ago by JiminWreckedSugaBias and omg it took forever bc I got ✨ unmotivated to do anything✨ BUT I'm here, and I hope y'all like it (':

Oh, the sun’s bright, Jisung notices.

The two managed to go on a mini-vacation for three days. Chan brought up the idea of going out of town for a few days, and Jisung was ecstatic to go. It’d be the first vacation they’d go on in forever! 

So, they decided to rent a room at MEI The Hotel in Jeju Island, about five miles away from Woljeong Beach. The weather was perfect these days. Not too cold, not too hot. Fresh and cool.

Currently, they were on the way to said beach. Jisung practically vibrated in his seat as he looked out the window of Chan’s car, admiring the scenery. Chan chuckled as he stole glances at his boyfriend every time he was sure the road was safe. Sungie looks so cute when he’s excited, Chan thought to himself as a smile formed on his face. 

Today’s gonna be a good day.

\---

It’s been a good half hour since they got to Woljeong Beach. The two were sitting by the shore and taking in their surroundings. Chan had his arms wrapped around Jisung as he sang Jason Mraz’s I’m Yours, making the younger of the two blush. “Hyung, you’re so cheesy!” He jokingly smacked Chan’s arm, eyes fondly rolling when he let out a dramatic cry. “How you wound me, Sungie. And I thought you liked it when I sang to you!” He removed his arm and turned his head away. “Guess I’ll stop-” “No wait, keep going!” Jisung couldn’t help himself. He pulled at Chan’s forearm and wrapped it around his shoulders again. Chan laughed, shaking his head. “Come on, let’s go into the water! It’s so pretty, and it’s mostly empty!” 

Jisung looked around and smiled when he realized Chan was right. It was just them two, and a small family all the way on the other side of the beach. “Alright, let’s go!” 

Shortly, they were in their swim trunks and in the water. The water wasn’t cold at all. It was cool, and the feeling encouraged Jisung to swim farther. “Ya, Jisungie!” Chan called out after him. “Be careful, don’t stray too far!” The worry in his tone warmed Jisung on the inside. “Channie-Hyung, I’ll be fine!” He swam back over to him and surprised the older by splashing him with water. Chan gasped, then smirked. “Ah, you wanna go there? It’s on!”

\---

Jisung grew tired, deciding to just float around in the water. He isn’t sure how much time has passed. “Sungie!” Chan called out, already nearing the shore while Sungie was still pretty far out. “It’s getting late, let’s go eat!” the younger adjusted himself to swim back, when he felt it. An agonizing pain in his shin. "Shit-" he tried to will himself to stay calm and afloat, but it was no use. He couldn't move his leg. He couldn't move. His leg hurt too much, he couldn't move, couldn't breathe- oh shit when did he slip underwater?

In his panic, Jisung didn't notice that he had gone under. So naturally, he breathed in by mistake and inhaled a crap ton of water. His body reacted, convulsions ripping through him as his body became self-aware of the lack of air. He brought a hand up to try to keep the little air he had in. Though that didn't work, he started convulsing again when his lungs hurt too much and it came out in a small burst. 

He thrashed around in a state of panic as one name ran through his mind over and over again.

_Chan... Chan... Chan..!_

He moved his arms to pull himself up and at least poke his head out for air, but he couldn't. The longer he tried, the more water he seemed to inhale. He felt his lungs begin to shrivel as his chest heaved for the air it so desperately craves. The edges of his vision began to darken as he felt himself sink even further, hands reaching out to the surface in a final attempt. 

Something in his line of sight moved, but it was blurred by the water. He couldn't really tell what it was. So he just closed his eyes and let himself slip into unconsciousness. 

He felt something grab at his wrist just as he blacked out.

\---

"Sungie... Sungie, please..!"

He heard a voice call his name. Sounded familiar.

_Chan..?_

A hand pinched his nose as lips connected to his and air seemed to be pushed down his throat.

"Sungie, please! Don't you fucking dare!"

His words seemed aggressive, but the shaky tone said otherwise. 

He felt hands press down on his chest in a repeated motion. Then, bile rose up in his throat. 

Jisung's eyes shot wide open as he turned himself over and began coughing out excessive amounts of water. Chan's hands remained on his body, rubbing his shoulders and back in an attempt to comfort him as he projectile vomited out all the water. 

Once he finished, Chan pulled Jisung against his chest and let out a sob. "Holy shit, Sungie! I-I didn't think I got to you on time, you were so pale a-and you weren't breathing at all, fuck!" He rushed out, running a hand through Jisung's hair. The action seemed to be an attempt to calm himself down, Jisung noted as he took in gulps of much needed air. "What the hell happened, Sungie?" 

"M-my leg. It cramped up when I started to go back to the shore, and..." He grabbed onto Chan's arm as it dawned on him that he almost just died. Holy freaking fuck, he almost died!

The realization settled in slowly. "Ch-channie-hyung..!" Tears sprung to his eyes as he pulled back just enough to look Chan in the eyes. His hyung's eyes carried the same emotions. The realization and dread of what could have been. Chan placed both hands on Jisung's cheeks and pulled him into a deep kiss. 

"You're alive. You're gonna be okay." 

After sitting in silence for a few minutes, Chan pulled away. "Come on, let's go back to the hotel."

\---

Chan carried Sungie all the way back. Once at the hotel, he showered him, dressed him,and put him in bed. They even ordered food, and Chan refused to not let Jisung feed himself, choosing to feed him instead. 

As the night began to close in, they lay in bed cuddled up against each other. Chan held Jisung tight in his arms. Not that Jisung minded. He felt safe and secure. Yet, he couldn't stop thinking about how Chan wouldn't leave the boy out of his sight for more than a second, if even. Or how Chan practically did everything for him. So, he spoke,

"Chan, I'm not immobilized. I am perfectly capable of doing things myself. Next thing we know, you're gonna help me pee!"

"Why, do you need to go to the bathroom?"

"What? Hyung, no!" He pulled his head back a bit and pouted. "I mean that I can still walk, and I can still move my arms. I didn't hurt them enough to not be able to function like I normally do."

Chan chuckled, but a frown remained on his face. "Sorry Sungie, I'm just..." He seemed hesitant, so Jisung hummed in reassurance, to let him know to keep talking. "I was terrified. Your pulse was almost non-existent. You were cold to the touch, and you had no color in your face whatsoever. I genuinely thought I was gonna lose you, Sungie."

Jisung pressed himself up closer to Chan and rubbed his hands up and down his back. "But you saved me. You got to me in time, and now I'm here. And I'll forever be grateful to you for this." He pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'm pretty tired though, can we go to sleep?"

"Yeah, Sungie. Do you need to pee before sleeping?"

"No, Hyung!"

As they lay in comforting silence, Jisung thinks over what happened and realizes that he would have died without saying "I love you" to Chan.

So when he's certain Chan's asleep, he leans up to give him a quick peck on the lips and whispers, 

"I love you, hyung. I love you so much, and I'll say it more from here on out. I don't want something to happen to me without you knowing that I love you."

And with that, he let himself fall asleep.

Little did he know, Chan was awake for it, and he makes a silent promise to Jisung do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! c:
> 
> Requests still open! c:!!


End file.
